Talk:Crops
I'm still wondering how crops works in SoM. each crops have many variant, is it really from season mutation? i dont think so. how about u? how about variant of fertilizer? do u ever try to use those things? Mike_hepi I've tried many times buying all the fertilizers of different type and spread it on 30 of the same crop type, nothing changed. I'm kinda blur at first until I look at how the encyclopedia arranged and the color of the mutated crop with the special crops you've gained from memories. For example, comparing squash with cream pumpkin, which is of the same color variant but different season. And one more thing is that you can unlock mutated crop seed by shipping more of them. I think the wide variants came from the new mutated variants which will then unlock a new crop type. Kmcheong92 shipping more? hmm...I am little hesitant, because there is no specific data for each crops that we shipped. is there any possible reason why crops mutate / have alot of variant, other than season factor? Mike_hepi Nope, not at the moment. Even if you're hesitant, you can't do anything at the moment. If you think it's the other way round just try yourself and tell us what works and what's not. Maybe try fertilizing a crop from seeding until harvest? :) Also, for a crop to mutate other than the season factor, I think there is one. It's the way the app function on your mobile, if you don't get mutation on the day with crops available for harvest, try reloading your game and sleep, you will notice the mutations results are random given it's in the right season. Kmcheong92 yeah..u're right bro. another things make me confuse is "Ingredient" & "Cooking Recipe". I cant figure out how another flour works at hanna store, and do u think it's really strange that there are no Crops in Cooking Recipe? lol lets we figure out together xD Mike_hepi I think it is due to hasty development and hasty release that they didn't really put much details on the cooking recipe. If you've played previous harvest moon title before, you will know the recipe system in seeds of memories is so much lacking. Maybe they will update it in near future? Who knows, but I doubt it. Also currently the flour seems bugged where you cannot gift flour to villagers or some of them not even used in recipe list. Another thing is that missing of normal flour purchase option in Hanna's restaurant. Also I noticed that there is building tab in your inventory which consist of your house, barn and chicken coop. I suspect that if there is update in the futre maybe we can reposition our buildings in the farm. For example, placing fences will remove it from your inventory count. In short, the game seems still need some update for improvement for it to be called a complete version. Anyway, it is still a nice game to have in mobile although the features are lacking since the majority of the games from app stores are boring. Kmcheong92